The microelectronic industry is continually striving to produce ever faster and smaller microelectronic dice for use in various mobile electronic products, such as portable computers, electronic tablets, cellular phones, digital cameras, and the like. As these goals are achieved, the density of power consumption of integrated circuit components within the microelectronic dice has increased, which, in turn, increases the average junction temperature of the microelectronic die. If the temperature of the microelectronic die becomes too high, the integrated circuits within the microelectronic die may be damaged or destroyed. In typical microelectronic dice, such as flip-chip type dice, heat is generally removed convectively with a heat spreader/heat sink attached to a back surface of the microelectronic die. However, when microelectronic dice are used in thin products, such as smart phones, tablets, ultrabook computers, and the like, space for the incorporation of such heat removal solutions is limited. Therefore, there is an ongoing effort to design ever more efficient, cost-effective, and lower profile heat dissipation devices for microelectronic dice.